First Day of School!
by sheonlyreadsbooks
Summary: This is my first SeBlaine fic. Okay, so basically, Blaine and Sebastian are neighbours and best friends. It's both their first days of school even though Blaine's going to public school and Sebastian's going to Dalton. Blaine has the worst day ever and Sebastian makes it better. Cute stuff in here and what not. But Warning! There are some mentions of bullying and stuff so beware!


Blaine climbed the mountainous stairs on his bus, trying his hardest not to buckle underneath the weight of his school bag. Today was his first day of high school, and it was definitely not what he expected. He knew it would be hard without his best friend Sebastian, who chose to go to Dalton instead of the public school, but he didn't expect it to be _this _hard. He got his locker number and combination before first period. As he was struggling with it, a large upperclassman pushed him against it and told him to stay out of the middle of the hallway; so, Blaine didn't attempt to use his locker for the rest of the day, which explains why he's carrying each one of his textbooks home even though he didn't have any homework yet. His classes were mostly filled with sophomores who he's pretty sure he's never seen before. The few freshmen that he had in his classes seemed to change immensely over the summer; they wanted no part of Blaine. People called him so many names he could barely keep track, they dealt mostly with his curly hair, dorky close, sexual orientation, size, and age. Despite everything, he hadn't cried at all. Blaine was proud of himself for that. He stayed strong, which was getting increasingly harder as he walked past thirty dirty looks to take a seat in the middle of the bus next to a boy whose hair was nearly to his shoulders and smelled faintly of nicotine.

The small boy ran off of the school bus, nearly toppling over, when he arrived at his stop. He was grateful that his bust stop the second one. He quickly walked to his house, unlocked the door, threw his school bag down next to the door, and flopped back on the couch, sprawling out as he relaxed for the first time all day. After a few minutes of getting his mind straight, he realized the one thing that could make the day better. Usually, Sebastian came over right as soon as they got off of the bus (Sebastian lived in the large near-mansion house across the street), but he obviously couldn't do that anymore. Blaine quickly got his phone out and sent him a text, 'Hey Bas. How was school? Do you want to come over and tell me about it when you're home?-B'

Blaine ended up falling asleep on the couch before even getting Sebastian's reply about getting changed and coming right over. He woke up less than 15 minutes as Sebastian opened the door into Blaine's house, letting light into the previously darkened room. Sebastian laughed at the sight of Blaine, looking around the room as if he forgot the year.

"Good morning, B!" Sebastian teased.

"Not good and not morning," the smaller boy mumbled, sitting up and crossing his legs Indian style on the couch.

"Sorry, is somebody grumpy?" Sebastian pouted, still trying to hold back laughter at Blaine's sleepy state.

"No…. How was Dalton?" Blaine asked, looking down at his lap.

Sebastian took a seat next to Blaine and smiled widely as he spat out his words rapidly, "It was amazing! The Warblers, the Glee club, put on a performance! They said auditions will be held next week! I think I'm going to do it. Oh and everybody there's so nice. Apparently they don't tolerate any bullying at all. I even ended up telling a few kids that I was gay and nobody cared even though they were all boys! I actually don't think I'll mind going to school tomorrow! The only thing it's missing is you."

"That's good." Blaine looked up, smiling weakly at Sebastian before looking back down.

"What's wrong? Didn't you have a good first day?"

Blaine looked back at Sebastian, teary-eyed now, "No. It was horrible. Everybody was mean. I couldn't even go to my locker. Somebody pushed me. And a lot of people called me things…"

Sebastian reached for Blaine's hand, holding it lightly in his own. "I'm so sorry. What did they say?"

"They called me a fag. And they made fun of my clothes… Last night you told me the bow-tie looked good… And somebody told me my hair was gross." Blaine looked down again, tears started to stream down his face but he was too ashamed to even wipe them.

"C'mon, B. Don't cry. They're all stupid. And wrong. The bow-tie does look great. And your hair looks cute curly." Sebastian smiled at Blaine and brought his hand up to Blaine's face, wiping a tear before poking his cheek a little, implying that Blaine should smile too.

"I miss you too. You are so mean to other people when you have to be that nobody ever said anything to me." Blaine slowed his tears but didn't stop crying.

"Well maybe if you figured out how to come up with comebacks like me," Sebastian teased, laughing unconvincingly.

Blaine smiled slightly, "I don't know, I just don't like being mean."

"Yeah, I know… That's what makes you so good." Sebastian answered, slowly pulling his hand away from Blaine's. After a few seconds of silence, Sebastian spoke again, "So do you want to do something to make it better?"

Blaine shrugged, "Nothing could make it much better."

"What about a Disney movie?" Sebastian asked with a knowing smile.

"Really Bas?! But you don't even like watching them!" Blaine exclaimed, his entire demeanor shifting from nearly broken to that of a kid in a candy store.

Sebastian laughed, "Really. You get it set up and I'll make us some popcorn."

Blaine hopped up from the couch and ran over to the case of dvds before looking over his shoulder, "Just so you know the popcorn's in the-"

Sebastian's voice cut him off, "I know where it is. I've done this a billion times. You don't need to remind me every single time."

With that Blaine hurriedly set up Beauty and the Beast. He watched the title screen with a large blanket covering his body as he waited for Sebastian. Sebastian took his seat next to Blaine under the blanket and placed the popcorn in his own lap before smiling over at Blaine, "Ready?"

Blaine just nodded excitedly. Sebastian ended up finding a more comfortable position with his arm around Blaine, Blaine's head resting on his shoulder. Sebastian's face was nearly engulfed in Blaine's curls, but that was something he didn't mind at all. Blaine swayed along to the music; he seemed to recite most of the script under his breath; and he sang along proudly to most of the songs. Less than half way through the movie, they finished the popcorn and Sebastian pulled away to put it on the coffee table. When they readjusted to get comfortable again, Blaine was nearly on his lap.

As the credits began to roll, Blaine looked up at Sebastian with bright, smiling eyes, speaking quietly, "Thank you, Bas. You can fix anything."

Sebastian laughed and ran his hand through Blaine's hair, "That's my job. I'm your best friend."

"You're the very best," Blaine added happily, leaning into Sebastian's touch.

"I love you," Sebastian said quietly.

"I love you too," Blaine answered, letting his eyes close as he leaned against Sebastian's chest again.

"No… I mean…" Sebastian cleared his throat and looked away from Blaine, "I mean, really like you."

Blaine opened his eyes and looked at Sebastian skeptically, "I know. We're best friends."

"But sometimes I wish we weren't."

Blaine frowned and pulled away from Sebastian, "I'm sorry… I promise I won't have a break down every day."

It was Sebastian's turn to look at his best friend skeptically, "What do you mean?"

"Well… do you mean you wish we weren't best friends so you didn't have to deal with me?" Blaine's voice was hushed and his eyes were looking anywhere but at Sebastian's. He blushed violently when Sebastian started to laugh and looked back at him with tear-y eyes, "Sebastian?"

Sebastian smiled sweetly at Blaine, "Sorry. I wasn't laughing at you. Just… I wasn't saying I don't want to be your friend. I was saying… I kind of like you, Blaine.. As more than a friend."

"Really?" Blaine's eyes were instantly brighter and he didn't even try to suppress his smile.

"Really. I swear." Sebastian answered his face mirroring Blaine's.

"I… I like you too. I was just afraid to tell you. I liked being your best friend." Blaine answered, speaking quickly but lightly.

"I felt the same way," Sebastian ensured before leaning closer, cupping Blaine's face in his face. Their lips were nearly touching when Sebastian asked quietly, "Is this okay."

Blaine didn't answer; he just cut the distance off between them. The two of them shared their first kiss. It was light and sweet, but somehow very loving and passionate. They both melted into the kiss that, although felt as if it went on for years, lasted no more than three seconds. They pulled away and looked at one another with blazing eyes before doing it again, and again. Sebastian asked his mom if he could sleep over Blaine's house that night. She was reluctant to say yes only because it was tomorrow would be the second day of school and they weren't even going to the same school anymore, but after explaining Blaine's bad day and the fact nobody would be home that night, she agreed that he could just for the night. He brought his uniform for the next day to Blaine's and they spent the rest of the night in each other's presence. Sebastian helped Blaine pick out a slightly less geeky outfit and Blaine helped Sebastian with picking a solo for the Warblers. They shared the bed that night and cuddled closely through the night. Blaine woke up first and woke up Sebastian with a few light kisses. Sebastian helped Blaine gel down his hair. Blaine went to school the next day feeling about a hundred times better, even when he got pushed into his locker again, he thought of Sebastian's soft lips against his own and he knew he'd be okay.


End file.
